Was mit den Einhörnern passierte
by Christine34
Summary: Nun. Es ist einer Fingerübung aus meinen Abiturzeiten. Es fing mit einer Kurzgeschichte über Einhörner im Garten an und nahm endgültig Gestalt an, als ich "Das letzte Einhorn" gelesen hatte. Es hat aber nicht unbedingt viel damit zu tun. Viel Spaß da


Eine Fingerübung aus meinen Abiturzeiten. Es fing mit einer Kurzgeschichte über Einhöner im Garten an. Wir hatten viel Spaß damit. Vielleicht geht es Euch ja genau so.

Lassen Sie es mich bitte von Anfang an festhalten – ich habe sie mit eigenen Augen gesehen. Ja, mehr noch – bis zum Donnerstag vergangener Woche hatten wir welche bei uns im Dorf. Ich weiß nicht, warum sie sich ausgerechnet den an unser Dorf angrenzenden Wald aussuchten, um darin zu leben. Normalerweise – so heißt es in den alten Überlieferungen – ziehen sie es vor, ihre Existenz geheimzuhalten. Deswegen findet man sie auch nur in den versteckliegenden Dörfern oder in den tiefsten Wäldern hoch oben in den Bergen. Mit andern Worten: genau dort also, wohin sich kaum jemals eine Menschenseele verirrt. – Zweifellos einer der Gründe, warum man sie heute für Fabelwesen einer lange vergangenen Zeit hält. Seien Sie ganz ehrlich: glauben Sie etwa an Einhörner.

Nun, mögen Sie an Einhörner glauben oder auch nicht – bis zum letzten Donnerstag hatten wir welche. Ganz genau solche, wie man sie sich immer vorstellt: rosafarbene, himmelblaue, gelbe und natürlich auch recht viele weiße. Nur die zartgrünen waren schon immer etwas ausgesprochen Seltenes und nicht zuletzt deshalb auch etwas ganz Besonderes. Warum, weiß auch niemand so recht. Es sind viele Mutmaßungen darüber angestellt worden. Vielleicht hängt es damit zusammen, dass Grün die Farbe des Friedens ist. Und je weniger Frieden es auf der Welt gibt, desto weniger glauben die Menschen an die Existenz von grünen Einhörnern. Aber egal, welche Farbe unsere Einhörnen hatten – ihr Horn war von goldener Farbe.

Einhörner sind sehr scheue Tiere. Sie leben den allergrößten Teil des Jahres frei im Wald. Das funktionierte recht gut- bei uns gibt es kaum andere wildlebende Tiere, deshalb gab es immer genug zu fressen. Im Frühjahr konnten sie sich von Blättern, Sträuchern und natürlich von Gras ernähren. Im Sommer sind sie besonders genügsam - sie brauchen wenig mehr zum Leben, als Sonne, viel Liebe und natürlich Freiheit. Im Herbst, wenn es weniger Gras und Blätter gibt, finden sie immer noch genug Eicheln, Kastanien und allerhand Beeren. Erst im Winter, wenn die Vorräte ganz allmählich zur Neige gehen, erst zu dieser Zeit brauchen die Einhörner uns Menschen. Dann nämlich verlassen sie den Wald, um bei uns Brot und Zuneigung zu suchen – insbesondere von letzterer können sie dann bis zum nächsten Frühjahr zehren.

Es war in einem besonders strengen Winter – der allerdings liegt so lange zurück, dass sich auch die Ältesten unter uns nur aus den Erzählungen ihrer Vorfahren daran erinnern können - verließen die Einhörner zum ersten Mal den Wald. Es war natürlich der Morgen des 24. Dezembers, an dem die Einhörner kamen. Damals sollen sie noch viel zahlreicher gewesen sein als in meinen Tagen. Nur die zartgrünen waren schon immer ein seltene Rarität. Die Menschen waren damals nicht sonderlich erstaunt, als die Prozession von Einhörner auf unser Dorf zu kam. Denn schließlich glaubte man damals noch an sie. Und man wusste auch sehr genau, aus welchem Grund die Einhörner kamen. Natürlich konnten sie damals genauso wenig sprechen wie später (auch wenn es in jenen Zeiten alles in allem _bessere _Einhörner waren). Aber woher wussten es die Menschen damals? Nun, das ist ganz einfach. Immer wenn ein Mensch ein Einhorn sieht verspürt er den intensiven Wunsch, diesem Einhorn etwas Gutes zu tun und es liebevoll und voller Güte zu behandeln – ungeachtet der Tatsache, wie gut oder böse der betreffende Mensch sonst sein mag. So bekamen die Einhörner also auch im kalten und unwirtlichem Winter alles, was sie zum Überleben brauchten. Da sie mehr als alles andere jedoch ihre Freiheit benötigten, blieben sie nie lange unter uns Menschen. Meist kamen sie sogar erst spät am Heiligen Abend und gingen früh am ersten Morgen des Neuen Jahres, wenn der Rest der Welt noch in tiefem Schlummer liegt.

Aber noch nötiger als die Einhörner auf uns sind wir auf sie angewiesen. So ähnlich wie sie in jedem Menschen, den Wunsch wecken, sie voller Liebe aufzunehmen und zu umsorgen, so ähnlich leben wir Menschen weitaus harmonischer zusammen und behandeln einander viel rücksichtsvoller, wenn wir uns der Nähe von Einhörnern bewusst sind. Vielleicht können sie sich vorstellen, wie stolz wir auf unsere Einhörner waren, und wie sehr wir sie beschützen wollten. Deswegen vermieden wir es, Fremden von ihnen zu erzählen. Die meisten hätte es uns ohnehin nicht geglaubt. Im Laufe der Zeit aber gerieten die Einhörner in Vergessenheit. Jedes Jahr kamen weniger von ihnen, und jedes Jahr sahen sie ein wenig „verwaschener"aus, weil nur noch unsere Ältesten und unsere Jüngsten an sie glaubten.

Am letzten Donnerstag hörte auch der letzte von uns auf, an die Einhörner zu glauben – warum weiß er selbst nicht so recht. Er sagte nur, er habe gesehen, dass sie an einen Ort gegangen seien, an dem sie glücklicher seien als hier. Es ist meine feste Überzeugung, dass die Einhörner wieder kommen werden, wenn man wieder an sie glaubt. Sie sind nicht tot. Sie schlafen auch nicht. Sie warten einfach darauf, dass wieder genug Menschen an sie glauben (denn tief in ihrem Inneren sind sie sehr demokratisch gesinnte Wesen). Dann werden sie auch wieder am Heiligen Abend den Wald verlassen, um Frieden unter den Menschen zu stiften.


End file.
